


Gala Dinner

by lokisbicth



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Breneresa, Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Luxury, Smut, Teasing, Wine, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisbicth/pseuds/lokisbicth
Summary: well Brenda and Teresa smut, what else do you want





	Gala Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> i'm praying that nobody comes after me for my bad writing. i actually hope people like this. (also my first smut, i'm sorry if it sucks)

   The evening was luxurious, the type of evening Brenda didn’t like very much. Though, this time it was different. Except just standing by her father's side, she had a first seat view to the prettiest girl in the world. Teresa Agnes. 

   Every now and then, Brenda would smile at the dark haired girl, making her blush. Teresa's dress was made out of soft pink silk. It had a low cut on the back, completely exposing Teresa's skin all the way to her waist. It perfectly displayed all her curves, and Brenda couldn't look away. 

   "Darling, stop staring." Her father let out a slow laugh. "It's not polite." He said, putting his arm on Brenda's waist, walking her further into the room.

   "But daddy, I want to meet her..." Brenda replied with puppy eyes, her father could never say no to that face. Even though Brenda already knew Teresa, she wanted to talk to her so bad, but Mr. Despain didn't know about that.

   Brenda made sure that her _friendship_ with Teresa staid a secret. They met a few years back at one of these gala evenings, and ever since then remained in a secret relationship. It could count as an affair, but Brenda didn't want to admit that to herself. Although, there sure were a couple of times they have kissed, even done something _more_. 

  And Brenda always liked that _more_ but she couldn't make it official because of Teresa's parents. They always thought Teresa would be with somebody rich, handsome and _male._ They were kind of homophobic, but that didn't stop Brenda from touching Teresa in all inappropriate ways possible. 

  On the other hand, Brenda's father was aware of her sexuality and he very much accepted it. He sighed and nodded. "But I know her parents, sweetie, you know-" He stopped as Brenda laughed at his words.

  "Oh please," She waved her hand. "don't worry about it." They walked up to the girl Brenda desired to talk to so much right now. Teresa was with her parents, a fake smile spread over her face. Her parents were talking to some elderly gentlemen, laughing about something Teresa obviously didn't care about.

   As soon as Teresa saw Brenda smiling at her, her smile widened and her eyes sparkled up. She loved being with Brenda. The short haired girl was very fun and Teresa would have the best time when she is with her.

  "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Brenda's father greeted with a polite smile.

  "Oh, hello Richard!" Mrs. Agnes said with joy. They were probably some kind of old friends. "How long has it been since we met? Two years?"

  Richard laughed. "Yes, it has been quiet a while." They continued talking nonsense, not paying attention to their children, so that was a great opportunity for Brenda to speak a few words with Teresa.

  She put a hand on Teresa's back, sliding her hand all the way to her ass, squeezing it for a moment as Teresa gasped and pushed her hand away. "You can't do that here, Brenda." She growled.

  "Then let's go somewhere I can..." Brenda replied with a smirk. Teresa shook her head and Brenda just frowned in response.

  "What if my parents find out?" Teresa asked, biting her lip. Brenda understood that it was kind of a problem, but they didn't find out by now so they probably won't.

  "They won't." Brenda answered. "Why are you so worried? They didn't find out by now, not even my dad knows." She said, getting a little impatient by the minute. She wanted some time alone with Teresa.

  "I don't know, Brenda... I just want to be careful, okay?" Long haired girl replied.

  "Look at them, already talking like they knew each other since forever." They heard Teresa's mother say. Brenda looked at Mrs. Agnes with a smile. "Why don't you two go for a walk through the garden? It's very nice outside." Mrs. Agnes added.

   "Why not? After you Miss Teresa." Brenda said, chuckling and Teresa laughed, walking in front of Brenda. They walked out into the moonlit garden, full of all kinds of beautiful smells.

   "Its kind of cold out here..." Teresa murmured.

   Brenda smirked at her, "We can go to my room..." She said and Teresa rolled her eyes, grabbing her hand and going towards the front part of the hotel. They quickly arrived in the hall, stopping in front of the elevator. Teresa begged for it to come immediately, but she wasn’t that lucky. Brenda noticed how intense Teresa was, deciding to tease her a little bit.

   She put a hand on Teresa's shoulder, leaning into her. "You know you look really pretty tonight." Brenda complemented. Teresa wanted to step away, not knowing who might see them being that close to each other. Though, she didn’t want Brenda to stop touching her. She thanked Brenda, making it sound more of a shy hum than actual words. Brenda smiled at her. "Though that dress would look much better on the floor." She added and Teresa felt the air catch in her throat as the elevator door open.

  Brenda pulled her inside, laughing at Teresa's facial expression, saying how pretty she looked when she blushed. The ride to the seventh floor was silent. The only sound was the one of the elevator going upwards. Teresa couldn’t help but notice the slight smirk on Brenda's face, not knowing if she should be worried or glad about it.

   The elevator made a tingly sound as it stopped and the door opened once again. "After you, sweetheart." Brenda said. Teresa walked out of the elevator and waited for Brenda to start walking towards her room. "This way." The short haired girl said, making her way through the hallway on the left side of the lift.

   Teresa followed quickly after, looking at Brenda's back. She wore a black jumpsuit with pair of black high-heels. Teresa wanted to stop looking but her gaze slowly trailed down to Brenda's perfectly shaped butt and Teresa was ashamed of herself for staring. She quickly looked away as Brenda stopped in front of one of the doors.

  "Here." Brenda said as she unlocked the door. They entered the dim hotel room and Teresa walked further inside, finding her spot on one of the soft velvet chairs in the living room as the other girl locked the door. "Want something to drink? I can offer you wine. Or beer."

  "Wine is okay." Teresa replied. Brenda glanced at her and nodded, grabbing a bottle from the fridge and two glasses from the kitchen cabinet. She took a seat across from Teresa, quickly pouring the drinks into glasses. Teresa took one of them and drank the red liquid, feeling the bittersweet taste on her tongue.

  Brenda did the same, leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs. "So, did you meet somebody? A potential boyfriend?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Teresa shifted in her spot. How could she even think of anybody else than Brenda all the time? Damn, she really just wanted to touch her.

  "No, nobody." She answered, trying to sound as casual as possible. "You?"

  Brenda shook her head. "I don’t really do boyfriends…" She chuckled. "But I haven't met anyone."

  Teresa hummed. She didn’t even know how to continue the conversation, she was too occupied by the way Brenda's eyes glimmered in the half-lit room, staring right back at hers. They sat like that for a few moments after what Brenda cleared her throat and looked away.

  "Didn't you have that boy, what was his name, Thomas?" She questioned. Teresa wanted to tell her that she didn't do boyfriend's either, she didn't have time to think about boys after being with her.

  "It didn't work out." Teresa simply said instead. "I didn't really like him." She added and drank the rest of the wine from her glass. She put the glass down on the coffee table and crossed her legs just as Brenda did, running her hand through her hair.

  Brenda let out a satisfied huff, "Want another drink?" She asked, slightly raising her eyebrow. Teresa nodded, not knowing she would regret it shortly after. The other girl stood up, taking the bottle of red wine in her hand and swiftly moving over to Teresa's side of the table. Teresa watched her pour the wine into the empty glass, picking it up and handing it to Teresa.

  Just as she was about to take the drink from Brenda's hand, the girl dropped it, spilling it all over Teresa's expensive dress. "Oh my God." Teresa gasped.

  "I'm so sorry." Brenda faked, "I- I guess you will just have to take it off…" She looked into Teresa's eyes. Teresa felt so infuriated at that moment, but an idea had occurred to her.

  She sighed, "I guess I have no other choice…" She said, reaching for the hem of her dress and pulling it off her body in one swift movement. Brenda's jaw dropped as she looked down at Teresa, viewing her almost naked frame. The only pieces of clothing on her were her panties and her bra, the same color as her dress. Teresa looked at her with innocent eyes, "I don’t have anything else to wear…"

  "Oh, baby, you don’t need anything else." Brenda replied, ducking down and kissing Teresa harshly. She pulled Teresa to her feet, never breaking the kiss, guiding her to the large bedroom. The two of them crashed down on the bed, Brenda resting her hips between Teresa's legs.

  Teresa let out a loud moan as Brenda started kissing down her jaw and her neck. Brenda's hand went down to rip off Teresa's panties. Teresa stopped Brenda's hand from touching her. "You're way too dressed." She murmured and Brenda chuckled, leaning back to stand straight on her feet.

  "I guess you're right." She replied, reaching for the zipper on her back, undoing it and dropping the jumpsuit to the ground. Teresa's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Brenda had absolutely no underwear, making jumpsuit the only thing she wore to cover her body. "Like what you see, sweetheart?" She asked as she towered over Teresa, looking down into her eyes.

  Teresa was frozen for a moment, she always panicked at the worst possible moment, but quickly shook out of her trance and kissed her lover. She put one of her hands on the back of Brenda's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss, as her other hand went to feel every curve of her body. The short haired girl moaned as Teresa squeezed her ass.

  Brenda reached for the back of Teresa's bra, unclipping it with one hand and pulling it off of Teresa's torso as she sat up. She threw the piece of clothing behind her, not really caring where it fell, immediately touching Teresa's exposed breasts as the girl under her closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch. Teresa bit her lip as she felt Brenda fully leave the bed, knowing that she had knelt on the ground. "Come here." Brenda breathed out as she pulled Teresa closer to her. She placed a few kisses on the inner thighs, before finally attaching her mouth to Teresa's sensitive area.

  "Shit." Teresa moaned as Brenda started licking her clit. She bucked her hips forward, letting Brenda have more access. Brenda held her hips in place so she couldn’t move anymore, and slipped her tongue up and down Teresa's folds. She smirked as Teresa let out a desperate moan, wanting Brenda to go harder.

  "You're so perfect, darling." She purred, inches away from where Teresa needed her the most. Moments after, Teresa felt Brenda's tongue sliding into her and she gripped the sheets tightly in her hands.

  "Yes, like that!" She said as Brenda swirled her tongue around her pussy, licking her in all the right places. "Oh, don’t stop Brenda."

  Brenda hummed with excitement, slowly pushing a finger into Teresa's dripping cunt. She sucked on her clit as the other girl almost screamed her name, drowning in the pure ecstasy of Brenda's skill. Brenda could feel her clenching around her tongue, quickly adding another finger into her. Teresa's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she felt her orgasm start to shake her body, but Brenda pulled away, leaving her totally breathless to suffer at the loss of her touch.

  "Jesus, Brenda, you're so annoying." Teresa hissed as she rubbed her heat with her fingers. Brenda smirked, admiring the view for a second, before climbing onto the bed. She pulled her lover's body towards hers, throwing her leg over Teresa's. Teresa smiled, "Ooh, I like this." She chuckled, pressing her folds against Brenda's.

  Brenda smiled at her, "I know you do." She replied with a slow chuckle and began moving her hips, making friction between their bodies. Teresa let out a small whimper while Brenda threw her head back and let a loud moan escape her lips. She gripped Teresa's thighs and tried moving even faster against her. They made loud noises as they felt their clits rub against each other in every good way possible.

  Teresa let out a line of curses, remembering how they had been dressed just twenty minutes ago, though that didn’t seem to bother her that much since she started moving her hips, meeting Brenda's movement as they moaned each other's names several times.

  "Oh, baby girl, I'm going to cum." Brenda panted as her movements became more harsh and quick. Teresa pulled away from her, making Brenda whine at the loss of contact, only to lay on the bed with her head between Brenda's legs. She quickly started sucking on Brenda's throbbing clit, immediately entering two fingers into her wet pussy. "Oh my God, Teresa!" Brenda screamed as she pulled on Teresa's dark hair, making the girl moan against her sensitive area. Her back arched upwards as she clenched around Teresa's fingers, riding out her intense orgasm.

  When Brenda calmed down, Teresa started kissing up her body, biting on her smooth skin just to leave a few red marks. She kissed over her stomach, up between her breasts, stopping at her neck to make sure she left a very much visible hickey on the sensitive skin of that area. Brenda hummed from that, but pulled Teresa up so their lips meet.

  She always liked how soft Teresa's lips felt against hers. "I like you a lot." She whispered as they broke the kiss, gazing into Teresa's beautiful ice blue eyes. Teresa gave her a soft smile, before she pecked her lips again.

  "I like you too." She confessed, laying down and snuggling her nose into the crook of Brenda's neck.

  Brenda planted a kiss onto her forehead, "Sorry for the dress." She giggled.

  "Fuck the dress." Teresa said as they broke into laughter, hugging each other as they enjoyed the feeling of each other's skin.


End file.
